Gallery:Bella Swan and Edward Cullen
This page is a gallery of images of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, played by Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson. Related Galleries: Gallery:Bella Swan, Gallery:Edward Cullen, Gallery:Jacob Black and Bella Swan, Gallery:Kristen Stewart, Gallery:Robert Pattinson, Gallery:Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black, Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Renesmee Cullen and Gallery:Olympic coven. |-|Twilight= Twilight-Bella-mittens_l.jpg m8e343.jpg bella-edward.jpg twilight15.jpg twilight16.jpg twilight17.jpg twilight19.jpg twilight20.jpg twilight21.jpg twilight22.jpg twilight31.jpg twilight33.jpg twilight35.jpg Twilight03.jpg Twilight_(film)_62.jpg twilight38.jpg twilight43.jpg twilight44.jpg edward-bella-feed.jpg twilight52.jpg twilight53.jpg twilight56.jpg edward_bella_prom.jpg 210251879.jpg 1223456789123056456.jpg edwardcullenbellaewan.jpg gfhyuytu.jpg iuhjhdfs.jpg jkhsdabjreiurejh.jpg khjufriuyr.jpg kjuhdsakjberiu.jpg kljdiurejkfkdn.jpg mnxuyed.jpg nbxbd.jpg odfiuyerhj23fdj.jpg poisamf.jpg poiwencd.jpg thecullenhouse2edbe.jpg uyerqer.jpg 383217895643610.jpg 00019905124648.jpg bella-edward-lockerwith the golden onion.jpg bella and edward at school.jpg Edward-Bella-and-Alice-75642-1600-982.jpg lgpp31637+bella-and-edward-twilight-poster.jpg z093.jpg imagesCAE8S8XV.jpg imagesCAV8IQWJ.jpg Prom.jpg Meadow-scene.jpg Edward-stops-car.jpg Edward-bella-killer-eye-twilight.jpg Bella & Edward - Biology Class.png 220px-Twilight_Meadow.jpg|Bella and Edward in the Meadow Edward's life.jpg|Edward and Bella in a tree Bella-Edward-twilight-series-2877681-320-240.jpg Bella-Edward-twilight-series-3309013-400-299.jpg Twilight3766.jpg 5jT2aH2hrd3lgbclQHjSsJTV_500.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-17h35m23s59.png |-|New Moon= New moon01.jpg new_moon_77.jpg New moon07.jpg New moon09.jpg New moon12.jpg New moon13.jpg New moon19.jpg EdBelTruck.jpg New-moon-movie-still-bella-and-edward-2.jpg new moon34.jpg 23_600x300.jpg stewart-pattinson-embrace.jpg NewMoonKiss-1.jpg edward-bella-volturi.jpg alice-bella-edward-volturi.jpg new moon85.jpg 025345689jdfbhjdfdf.jpg 21789876545467.jpg ihsdtgdrgt.jpg kissvolterra.jpg mnbirgjñ.jpg detagged-23215648.jpg edward and bella in volterra.jpg download (2).jpg imagesCAF42AK6.jpg Normal 017 .jpg bella and edward.jpg|Bella and Edward underwater Bella's-illusion.jpg|Bella's illusion of Edward Bella as a vampire in Alice's vision.jpg|Alice's vision of Bella as a vampire. breaking55.jpg Scans-People-Twilight-Collector-s-Edition-edward-and-bella-8706243-1368-1884.jpg edbellaNM.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-16h36m05s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-16h36m01s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-19-14h55m33s62.jpg |-|Eclipse= 35071 136672156350621 123804540970716 307180 3026284 n.jpg Still 001.jpg eclipse-movie-stills-02.jpg eclipse-movie-stills-01.jpg edward-jacob-bella-eclipse-movie-photos.jpg afde4b880fheader.jpg eclipseMovie18.jpg 11kvazk.png gallery_main-robert-pattinson-eclipse-stills-photos-02142010-03.jpg DF-12925R.jpg eclipse-trailer-movie-stills.jpg 35071 136672159683954 123804540970716 307181 3096945 n.jpg eclipseMovie14.jpg eclipse8.jpg 015231456789.jpg Bella&Edward.jpg france.jpg 8787878.jpg Eclipse-Movie-Companion-stills-edward-and-bella-13196476-300-400.jpg Edward and Bella Eclipse Meadow.jpg PHycBDCzdGj2BE_1_m.jpg edward and bella in the meadow 5.jpg Twilight2 1280x1024.jpg Eclipse-twilight 320-280x210.jpg imagesCA3II07C.jpg imagesCACWNEE9.jpg imagesCAEU1DFU.jpg imagesCAFEHSJL.jpg imagesCAJWZVB7.jpg imagesBAE.jpg imagesCAJLFE6C.jpg imagesCA6299Q0.jpg Edward-bella000000000000000000000.jpg Eclipse0113.jpg breaking6.jpg bella-swan-boy-couple-eclipse-edward-cullen-flower-Favim.com-72381_large.jpg|Bella Swan and Edward Cullen at the meadow talking then kissing. Eclipse 10.jpg edwella ec.jpg edwella ec3.jpg edwella ec8jpg.jpg edwella ec9jpg.jpg edwella ec7jpg.jpg |-|Breaking Dawn - 1= 6-bell_and_edawrd-bd-EW-weekly-300303.jpg Breaking-dawn-one_oPt.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg Screen-shot-2011-04-28-at-6_10_00-AM-560x420.png PeopleMagBDChess.jpg Breaking-dawn-stills-05022011-08.jpg 5Rw28.jpg bella and edward 115.jpg bella and edward 111.jpg bella and edward 113.jpg Bella and edward 114.jpg Bella and edward 107.jpg Twilight 13136933719996.jpg Untitled0982383e3.jpg TeaserPoster1.jpg Twilight-breaking-dawn.jpeg BDNew.jpeg breaking-dawn-edward-bella-romance-screencap1.png HNten.jpg BD20654.jpg BD20616.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 44 52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 43 26 PM.png Dfgfwq.jpg Bdspot-525x295.jpg HoneymoonBellaEdward.jpg 2011-10-25 1710.jpg DiarioTwilightHQ 4.jpg DiarioTwilightHQ 5.jpg Bdew10.jpg Bdew8.jpg 377103 10150402999679701 52150999700 8082250 1822061872 n.jpeg normal_AfGiSQ_CIAEguPD.jpg normal_92012.jpg AfXPbMvCAAArp6Q.jpg 169px-Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-10.jpg Breakingdawnmovie.png Edbella.png RobertPattinsonBDitunescrops4.png RobertPattinsonBDitunescrops3.png RobertPattinsonBDitunescrops2.png BDwedding.jpg 2012-02-22 0825 001.png 2012-02-22 0814bella and edward.png BreakingDawnPt1-1611.jpg Feb11BDitunes9.png Feb11BDitunes8.png BreakingDawnPt1-0820.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-0896.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-0681.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-0597.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-1799.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-1273.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-0664.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-1662.jpg 10.jpg 98.jpg|bella talking about marriage twilight-breaking-dawn-wedding-8.jpg|at the wedding. Breaking dawn part 1 honey moon edward and bella kissing in the k.gif vlcsnap-2013-03-11-23h40m49s70.png |-|Breaking Dawn - 2= Bella And Edward Breaking Dawn II.jpg AvO3Bc8CQAA3CQn.jpg|With their daughter, Renesmee. 229992 434382606595559 883471347 n.jpg Breaking-dawn-part-2-g.jpg|Bella, Renesmee, Edward and Jacob Bella&Edward-555478 429621967081035 556763962 n.jpg BDPt2Teaser0019.jpg ImagesCA7COI0A.jpg|Forever just Started|link=Twilight4Ever!11 Screen-Shot-2012-09-06-at-9_52_35-PM.png Bd2-bella-edward-500.jpg Jacob-nessie-bella-edward-family.jpg Tumblr m9w6b26dgz1rqv48vo7 250.png BD10.jpg BD7.jpg BD2.jpg BD 456.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-10-22-at-3 56 35-PM.png BD 567.jpg BD457.jpg BD 5678.jpg Breaking dawn part-2 6.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-10-26-at-5.16.02-PM-250x350.png Bdtvlove015-250x350.png BD2 456.jpg Nh.jpg BDP2 49.jpg 532135 493034420728649 1732618210 n.jpg 23954_473845682668020_1186753806_n.jpg 485073_395046920570393_1880353656_n.jpg Edward BD part 2.jpg Breaking-Dawn-Still-e1359436197938.jpg forever.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-03-06-at-5_31_10-PM.png Edbe bdpt2.png tumblr_mjq3o3hFxO1s75hsgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjm8xh8S1U1s0hqqeo1_1280.jpg B&Ebdp2.JPG Tumblr mjverzNLCB1s4y3zwo1 500.jpg BellaEdward25.jpg 481326 306805726112718 1334539187 n.png 847a42211739007.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-17h28m03s12.jpg The.Twilight.Saga.Breaking.Dawn.Part.2.2012.1080p.BRrip.x264.GAZ.YIFY - Copy7.jpg Twilight-breaking-dawn-part-2-tv-spot-3-2012-kristen-stewart-robert-pattinson-mp40090.png IMG_1775.JPG |-|Graphic= 145.jpg 23458e45.jpg 20130324-204330.jpg 20130324-204404.jpg Twilight-graphic-novel-scans-twilight-series-15339075-812-620.jpg mzl_rgmyqzul_480x480-75.jpg Twilight-graphic-novel-scans-twilight-series-15339084-812-620.jpg tumblr_lt51lsKE081qbkcoro1_500.jpg Category:Galleries featuring multiple characters Category:Images of Bella Swan Category:Images of Edward Cullen